1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to wireless communication technology, and particularly, to an electronic device for accessing wireless network and method for saving resources.
2. Description of the Related Art
Normally, for an electronic device with wireless network access function, a radio frequency (RF) module for accessing wireless network is employed in the electronic device, to receive and demodulate electromagnetic wave signals, and then the electromagnetic wave signals that have been demodulated are transmitted to CPU via a data transmission interface supported by a data transport protocol (TCP). However, even when there is no electromagnetic wave signals received, the electronic device still keeps the data transmission interface running. That is, the data transmission interface is always ready to transmit the electromagnetic wave signals. Running the data transmission interface occupies memory space of the electronic device and reduces processing efficiency of the electronic device.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.